Seven deadly sins Pride (Raven Version)
by Hime.Raven
Summary: yosha! akhirnya cerita ini bisa di apdet ulang.. setelah baca di review ya..


Matahari bersinar cerah, tampaknya sang surya memiliki suasana hati yang sedang baik sama seperti cowok _shota_ berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan melintasi taman istana sambil menciumi bunga bunga daffodil yang sudah mekar di sana.

"Len~!" sang putri, Rin Kagamine keluar istana menuju taman yang sedang dijelajahi oleh cowok _shota_ berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Len itu

"Ada apa put-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang putri tersandung gaunnya yang panjang lalu terjatuh di tengah rumput-rumput

"Putri!" seru Len sambil menghampiri Rin yang sedang meringis

"Ah! Aku tidak apa apa Len. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" sang putri berdiri lalu mengelus rambut panjang Len dengan sayang

Len mengangguk lalu membungkuk dengan sopan, "Saatnya makan siang putri, perlu kuantarkan kau kembali ke istana?"

"Tak usah terlalu sopan, Len" kata Rin sambil tersenyum lalu menepis tangan Len dengan halus "Kau memang pelayanku, namun aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, itu tidak akan pernah berubah"

Len tertegun. Ingatannya kembali pada tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka lahir dan kerajaan sedang berada dalam perang hebat, mereka terpaksa dipisahkan dan tinggal dalam kerajaan yang berbeda. Namun takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam keadaan yang sangat lain. Rin sebagai putri kerajaan dan Len sebagai pelayan kerajaannya.

"Len?" Rin menatap Len lekat-lekat, menyadarkan Len dari lamunannya

"I-iya putri?" Len tersentak kaget

"Ayo kita makan siang, apa menu siang ini?"

"Entahlah" Len menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya "Kau bisa bertanya pada Meiko yang sedang sibuk di dapur"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Rin sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya

"Kau duluan putri, nanti aku menyusul" kata Len

"Oke!" kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil lalu memasuki istana

Len masih terdiam di sana, mengedarkan pandangan ke taman bunga lalu ke seluruh isi kota yang tersebar luas di pandangannya. Ia memikirkan nasib seluruh rakyat yang dibuat sengsara oleh pemerintahan sang putri di sana.

_Rin, seandainya kelakuanmu semanis wajahmu..._

Lalu Len menyusul Rin ke dalam istana.

Di sana terjadi keributan...

"Aku butuh makanan yang banyak!" terdengar seruan Rin dari sana

Len berlari menuju ruang makan. Disana didapatinya Rin yang sedang berdebat dengan Meiko, pelayan di bagian dapur.

"Kalau aku menyediakan makanan yang banyak untukmu, kau juga takkan menghabiskannya..." suara Meiko terdengar lembut namun bijak dan menusuk

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu di depan putrimu-" Rin terlihat sangat marah

"Kau tidak sadar banyak orang di sana yang kelaparan bahkan sampai mati?" Meiko meneruskan kalimatnya "Kau malah disini membuang-buang makanan"

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Rin "Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mengangkatmu di sini sebagai pelayanku sehingga kau tidak harus bernasib sama seperti mereka!"

"Hey ada apa ini-"

"Meiko! Keluar kau dari istana ini! Aku sudah tidak sudi menerimamu sebagai pelayanku!" Rin berteriak sambil menuding pintu keluar istana yang terbuka lebar

"Itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu, putri" suara Meiko terdengar sangat tenang meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut, didetik selanjutnya Meiko meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya

Len memegang bahu Rin dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, putri?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Rin menepis Len dengan kasar "Aku capek! Aku mau beristirahat!"

Belum sempat mengucap kata, sang putri sudah meninggalkan pelayannya. Len bingung ingin menyusul Rin dan mendampinginya atau menghampiri Meiko, sahabatnya, yang akan pergi dari tempat ini.

Len menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Meiko untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Meiko..." Len menggantungkan tangannya di daun pintu kamar Meiko

Meiko, gadis berambut merah, pelayan dapur di istana Rin, ternyata sedang menangis sambil menyiapkan baju-bajunya dalam tas besar

"Meiko, ada apa?" Len bertanya dengan lembut, tidak tega ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis

"Kenapa tuan putri begitu jahat?" isak Meiko sambil menatap nanar pada Len

Len tersentak. Hatinya merasa terluka karena sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa adik kembarnya adalah seorang jahat. Namun karena Len merasa hal itu benar, ia hanya menghampiri sahabatnya itu lalu mengelus bahunya

"Karenanya semua anggota keluargaku terbunuh!" Meiko menumpahkan isi hatinya pada Len

Len mengerutkan dahi, meminta penjelasan pada Meiko

"Kau tau kan bahwa kedua orangtuaku adalah seorang petani?" Meiko menatap Len lekat-lekat "Semua hasil panen mereka dirampas untuk sang putri, semua persediaan makanan pun juga diambil demi sang putri, dan kau pasti tau kalau pajak dinaikkan sangat tinggi demi kemauan sang putri"

Len menunduk, meskipun yang melakukan semua itu adalah adiknya namun ia merasa bersalah, "Maaf"

Meiko mendongak lalu menghapus air matanya, "Tidak... harusnya aku yang meminta maaf" katanya "Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan kejelekan sang putri dihadapanmu. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa kau adalah kakak kembarnya"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Len sambil mengusap pipi Meiko "Setelah keluar dari tempat ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah" jawab Meiko sambil menatap kosong tas besarnya yang berisi baju-bajunya "Mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk memberontak"

Len mengangguk mengerti

"Kau ingin bergabung?" tawar Meiko

"Tidak terimakasih" Len menjawabnya dengan senyuman "Rin sudah menyelamatkanku dari kesengsaraan, dan sebagai kakaknya aku akan melindunginya apapun konsekuensinya..."

Meiko tertegun mendengar perkataan Len

"Bahkan jika semua orang memusuhinya, aku akan melindunginya supaya ia bisa tenang. Bahkan untuknya aku rela menjadi seorang jahat..." Len meneruskan kalimatnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu inilah selamat tinggal..."

*TBC*


End file.
